


Secret Valentine (The Secret's Out Remix)

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-19
Updated: 2007-02-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 03:20:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry finds out what Draco will do on a second date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Secret Valentine (The Secret's Out Remix)

Title: Secret Valentine (The Secret's Out Remix)  
Author: [](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://alisanne.livejournal.com/)**alisanne**  
Rating: NC-17  
Pairing: HP/DM  
Summary: Harry finds out what Draco will do on a second date.  
Word Count: 2135  
Genre: Romance  
Warnings: Fluff  
A/N: Written for the [](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/profile)[**slythindor100**](http://slythindor100.livejournal.com/) challenge #40: Remix Challenge. This story is a sequel to [](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/profile)[**enchanted_jae**](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/)'s fic, [Secret Valentine](http://enchanted-jae.livejournal.com/325914.html).  
Beta: [](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.livejournal.com/) , and a special thank you to [](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://mordyn4.livejournal.com/)**mordyn4** for her help with this. ♥  
Disclaimer: The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

 

~

Secret Valentine (The Secret’s Out Remix)

~

“Are you free for dinner tonight?”

Draco blinked as he processed Harry’s question. _Yes_ , he screamed inside, although his inner Slytherin wanted him to consider it more carefully...

“Yes, I am,” he said, firmly suppressing his suspicious side. After all, it hadn’t gotten him laid lately, and Harry was the most alluring prospect he’d had in ages.

Harry continued his massage, a small smile playing about his lips. “Shall I pick you up at seven, then?” he asked.

Draco closed his eyes as Harry worked on a tense muscle. “Yes, I would like that,” he said, moaning softly as the tension drained away. “You’re very good at this,” he continued.

“I’ve had a lot of practice,” Harry said.

Draco felt a surprising curl of jealousy, which he tamped down. “Oh? Well, I suppose I’m fortunate to be the lucky recipient of all your practice.”

Harry chuckled. “You’re the only real person I’ve done this on,” he admitted. “I practiced on a lot of pillows.”

Draco relaxed again. “Pillows, hm? Lucky pillows...”

Harry poured more warm oil onto Draco’s back, smoothing it over his skin. His hands began kneading the muscles at the top Draco’s arse, and Draco bit his lip to stifle his moan.

“Am I hurting you?” Harry asked.

Draco shook his head. “No,” he whispered, his hands clutching the edges of the massage table.

“You seem tense,” Harry said, concerned, his hands gentling even more.

Draco swallowed heavily. His arousal was getting harder and harder to ignore, and it was all he could do not to frot against the table to get some relief.

“I’m fine,” he choked out. “Just give me a minute.”

“You’re a bit tense right here... oh.”

Draco closed his eyes. Harry had evidently just realized what his problem was. “Maybe I should go,” he said, embarrassed.

Harry’s voice was soft and a bit strained as he answered. “You don’t have to leave on my account. I said you were beautiful, and I meant it. You’re... affecting me, too.”

Draco shuddered. The warmth in Harry’s voice made him want to drag him down onto the table and have his way with him. “We shouldn’t...”

Harry leaned close, his breath brushing Draco’s ear as he whispered. “I would give anything to help you with your... situation right now, Draco, but when we do make love, I want it to be in a place where I can take my time.”

Draco groaned, his heart speeding up in response to Harry’s statement.

“This is neither the time nor the place to do all that I want to with you,” Harry continued, his lips brushing Draco’s ear, “but tonight... Tonight is another story. I’ll go so that you can... take care of it, all right?”

Draco heard rustling and the sound of the door opening. As he raised himself up onto his elbows he heard Harry say, “I hope you’ll think of me,” before the door shut.

Draco kneeled up, groaning with relief as he grasped his erect cock and wanked frantically, coming only moments later with a choked cry. In his mind’s eye he saw Harry watching him approvingly the entire time.

When he had recovered, Draco climbed off the table, cleaning it and himself up with a wave of his hand. He felt sated, utterly relaxed, and, after getting dressed, he Apparated home, deciding that he really needed a nap before his date.

~

Draco studied his reflection carefully, deciding that he was dressed as best he could be, given that he had no idea where Harry was taking him.

His grey-blue shirt picked up the blue hues in his eyes, and his black trousers would work if Harry was taking him to a posh restaurant, or to somewhere more casual.

The doorbell rang, and Draco, taking a deep breath, smoothed down his hair before going to answer it.

Draco’s eyes widened and his cock gave an appreciative twitch when he saw Harry standing there.

“You look great,” Harry said, his eyes sweeping admiringly over Draco.

“Thank you, so do you.” And he did. Harry was in a bright green shirt and tight black jeans that showcased his strongly muscled legs. “I didn’t know where we were going,” Draco continued, shrugging. “So I dressed for all possibilities.”

Harry smiled. “I thought about several places, but I decided, given my hopes for this evening, that only one place would do.”

“Oh?” Draco said, stepping closer.

Harry nodded. “Mmm. Are you ready?”

At Draco’s nod, Harry pulled him close and they Apparated.

A disorienting moment later, Draco was gazing about a tastefully decorated dining room.

“Where are we?” he asked, fingers tightening on Harry’s inadvertently.

“My home,” Harry said. “Welcome.”

Leading Draco to the table, Harry seated him, then went to his own place across from him. “I thought we’d eat first and then I could give you a tour, if that’s all right.”

Draco nodded. “Sounds like a plan,” he said, voice a bit husky.

Harry swallowed heavily. “You keep looking at me like that and I won’t make it through dinner,” he said softly.

Draco licked his lips, noticing how Harry’s eyes followed the movement of his tongue. “Maybe we should eat quickly so we can get to the... tour,” he said.

“Good idea,” Harry said. Clapping his hands, the food began appearing on the table. “I took the liberty of ordering things that I remember you liking back at school,” he said.

Draco smiled. “I never knew you used to watch me that closely,” he said.

Harry laughed. “I used to see you watching me, too, Draco. Aren’t you glad that we can finally openly eat a meal together?”

Draco ducked his head. “Yes,” he said, taking a sip of wine. “I am, actually.”

They chatted easily as they ate, Harry inquiring about Draco’s investment firm, and Draco hearing all about how Harry had come to own his own string of very successful spas.

All too soon the meal was over, and when Harry offered Draco dessert he declined, saying he was too full.

“I think we should walk around the house and then consider dessert,” Draco said, rising from his chair. After all, if he had his way, he’d be having Harry for dessert anyway.

“Bring your wine and I’ll show you the house, then,” Harry said.

“Where are we, anyway?” Draco asked as they walked through the various rooms. “Are we still in London?”

Harry nodded. “Yes, I decided to build. I inherited Grimmauld Place, as you might know, but I gave that to Remus Lupin. Too many bad memories.”

“It was still generous of you,” Draco said, trailing after him. “Isn’t he that werewolf?”

Harry stopped abruptly, and Draco ran into the back of him, spilling his wine down the back of Harry’s shirt.

“Oof! What did you do that for?”

Harry had already spun around and was glaring at Draco. “Remus is my friend. He’s the closest thing I have to family, and I’ll not stand for you criticizing him.”

Draco backed up. “It was a simple question. No need to get defensive. He is a werewolf, right?”

“Does that mean he shouldn’t be allowed the same rights as the rest of us?”

Draco crossed his arms. “I didn’t say that! Look, I’ve nothing against werewolves; I just think they should be regulated.”

“By who?” Harry demanded. “The Ministry? Because they’re so fair?”

“I don’t know,” Draco said. “And I guess not all werewolves are like Greyback, and it’s not fair that they are all lumped together. I did like Lupin when he was our professor.”

Harry stared at him for a moment longer, then sighed. “Yeah... Sorry, it’s just... I guess I’m sensitive about him.”

Draco shrugged. “I understand. Maybe I should go...”

He tried to walk past Harry only to find himself trapped between the wall and his host.

“Please don’t leave,” Harry said. “Don’t you still want to see the bed... the rest of the house?” he asked.

Draco’s cock, which had remained quiescent during the meal, twitched with interest and he looked into Harry’s eyes, nodding at what he saw there.

Continuing to squeeze past, Draco stumbled and Harry caught him.

Draco opened his mouth to thank Harry, but he was cut off by Harry’s lips which slanted over his. He moaned, relaxing into Harry’s arms, his tongue engaging Harry’s in a sensual dance. He soon found himself backed against the wall, rocking against Harry’s firm body.

Harry nibbled his way over Draco’s jaw, sucking kisses into his neck as Draco tilted his head back in a wordless plea for more. “Not sure... we’re going to make it... to the bedroom,” he whispered.

He could feel Harry smile against his neck. “Oh, we’ll make it,” he promised, “although I can’t say we won’t shag against this wall some day...”

A part of Draco thrilled that Harry clearly intended this as more than a one-off, then, the breath left his lungs as he was Apparated to a richly appointed room.

“My bedroom,” Harry declared, shrugging out of his shirt before taking Draco back in his arms.

“Mmm, nice,” Draco murmured, running his hands over Harry’s chest.

“You haven’t even looked at it,” Harry said, laughing softly as he undid Draco’s trousers.

“I’ve seen the important bits,” Draco said, smirking as Harry moaned when he brushed fingers over his nipples.

Within moments they were naked, and Harry tumbled Draco onto the bed, following him down onto the green coverlet. “I’ve been thinking about this all day,” he whispered. “Ever since that massage this afternoon, I’ve been thinking about having your beautiful body spread out before me, about how gorgeous you probably look when you’re coming.”

“Why did you leave before?” Draco asked, arching up against Harry’s body in response to Harry’s caresses.

“Everyone would have heard us if we’d stayed there,” Harry murmured. “This way we can be as loud as we like, and I can take my time.” He smiled as Draco keened in response to him curling his tongue around a peaked nipple.

“Yes,” he encouraged. “Like that.”

Draco spread his legs, allowing Harry to settle between them. “You’ve no idea how badly I wanted to turn over and have you do this earlier this afternoon,” he gasped, as Harry’s fingers grazed his thighs.

Harry chuckled, the wisps of his breath gusting over Draco’s most sensitive flesh. “It was all I could do not flip you over and swallow you whole,” he said. “You’re amazing.”

“Please,” Draco whispered as Harry licked along his inner thigh. “Harry...”

Harry looked up, catching and holding Draco’s gaze before he sucked the tip of his cock into his mouth.

Draco’s mouth fell open in a soundless scream and his head hit the bed with a soft thud as he arched upwards trying to press himself deeper into that wet mouth.

Harry sucked lightly, savoring Draco’s flavor before he slid down, taking him in deeper.

Draco’s hands fisted the coverlet, and he began babbling. “ _Ohgodsfuckthat’s... Harry_...”

Harry smiled and sucked harder, gratified by the erotic noises Draco was making.

“Ohh... Harry, I’m going to come...”

Harry hummed encouragingly, and Draco gurgled before he came in strong spurts down Harry’s willing throat.

Collapsing, Draco smiled goofily as Harry licked his way up his body, wrapping heavy arms around him as he got up to his mouth.

“Mmm,” he moaned as he licked the traces of his own come from Harry’s mouth. “Guess it’s your turn,” he said after a few more moments.

Harry shifted against him, and Draco could feel his thick length pulsing along his side. “What do you want?” he asked.

“Whatever you want,” Harry said, kissing Draco’s shoulder. “You don’t have to do anything you don’t want to.”

Draco smiled as Harry rolled off to his side and cupped his own arousal.

“I want to help you take care of that,” he said, fitting his hand over Harry’s. “Let me.”

Leaning forward, Draco captured Harry’s mouth in a deep kiss even as he began stroking his cock firmly, swiping his thumb over the tip every other stroke.

Harry moaned, settling onto his back as Draco leaned over him, pulling on his cock in an irresistible rhythm. He began babbling, as Draco sucked kisses into his neck.

Finally, he tensed, and Draco pulled back to watch eagerly as Harry finally orgasmed, his cock spurting his seed in sticky pulses between them as he shook in ecstasy before relaxing in a sated heap.

Breathing coming back to normal, Harry pulled Draco close. “So, I guess we both get naked on second dates,” he quipped.

Draco grinned. “Can’t wait to see what we do on our third date.”

Harry considered this then said, “Interesting thought. Are you free for breakfast so we can find out?”

~


End file.
